


At Last, Reunion

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Legal Loli, Reincarnation, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: After the death of her husband, Hinoka waits centuries to see him again.
Kudos: 4





	At Last, Reunion

Hinoka has not aged a day since she met her husband; she has wanted to remain the same cute little fox that he first met, her growth freezing in place at that time and never progressing since then. However, the same cannot be said for Kaze, and after eighty years together, his strength is finally starting to falter. The man is now a century old, and though she has used her magic to keep him much healthier than most humans, there is nothing she can do to prevent aging.

She stays at his side, tending to him on his bed of straw, knowing that he is nearing his end. He has grown frail, and does not have much time left. As it is, he already seems to know that his time is upon him, as he looks up at her and says, “Thank you for so many wonderful years together.”

“No, Kaze, don’t say anything like that,” she protests. “You’re going to get better, so just save your strength for now!”

“Now, now, Hinoka,” his voice already sounding so weak that it is a wonder he can speak at all. “At least let me say a proper goodbye to you. I’ve been blessed with more time with you than I ever thought possible, so I suppose it’s only fair that it comes to an end eventually...I love you, I always will…”

She waits for him to say something else, but he doesn’t. He will never speak to her again, she realizes, as his hand grows stiff in her hers. She remains with him even until he starts to grow cold, and by then, she is composed enough to do her duty, ignoring the ache in her chest, knowing that her husband is no longer with her. She calls their dozens of children to the inform them of their fathers passing, and together, the family builds a funeral pyre for him. With her blue fox fire, she burns his body and watches as his spirit passes on.

As he is sent on to the afterlife, she is nearly inconsolable, and her children gather around her, attempting to comfort her as she watches the pyre burn, until all that is left of her beloved husband is ashes. This day was always going to come, she knew, but that does not make it any easier to handle now that the day is upon her. Soon enough, she has to bury his ashes and as she does, she makes a vow to him, and to herself.

“Someday, I will find you again,” she says. “Someday, when you move onto your next life, when you return to this earth, I will find you again. Until then, no other man will take your place. I swear it, my Kaze.”

~X~

Years and years pass, until Hinoka does not bother counting them any more. She has five tails now, and the look in her eyes is much different than the look she had in her youth. Now, she looks sad, with a profound look of longing in her eyes, one that set in not long after the passing of her husband, as she had to accept what it was like to live without him. Other than those changes, she looks the same as she always did, the years doing nothing to detract from her beauty, and without having aged a day. When she finds him again, she wants to look like she did when they met, and when they last saw each other.

In this modern time, she spends her days waiting for him, and now, as she looks out over the city of Tokyo, she gets a feeling that she can’t quite explain. But, somehow, she begins to sense that her wait is nearing its end, and that she will not have to live alone for much longer. She does not know how to describe the sensation at first, but it draws her forward, compelling her to search much more thoroughly than she ordinarly does.

The day is February 14th, but that means nothing to Hinoka right now. She does not even think about it, as she descends on the city and is overwhelmed by a sensation she knows all too well. Now, she can feel a familiar ki, one that she has not felt in centuries. Somewhere in this city, her beloved is waiting for her, and she follows the feeling of that ki, letting it pull her and guide her to where she hopes that she will find him waiting for her.

Soon enough, she arrives at a building and ascends stairs, realizing that this is an apartment complex, and she has been brought to a specific apartment. The door is locked, and when she knocks, there is no answer. This does not deter her, and she goes for the nearest window, managing to get inside with no difficulty.

The room she finds herself in is rather messy, with clothing, books, and papers strewn everywhere. Those books and papers seem to be academically focused, but then, she finds what she knows to be manga, something that has become rather popular in recent years, and art- paintings and drawings everywhere, featuring girls that resemble her in one way or another, but always with her petite, girlish body type. Already, this tells her that she has come to the right place, but when she inhales the scent of some of the discarded clothing, she recognizes it immediately, because no amount of time apart could cause her to forget that scent.

This is where Kaze lives now. She has found him.

~X~

Kaze is mildly exhausted after another day of school, and is glad to be returning to his apartment. The reincarnation of Hinoka’s husband is a bulkier, heavy set university student, who knows nothing of the past that he possesses, other than some vague feelings of familiarity while sketching some of his favorite characters. Needless to say, he has no idea that an immortal kitsune is waiting for him when he opens the door.

But that is exactly what is waiting for him, and as soon as he opens the door, Hinoka pounces, knocking him to the ground as she lands on his chest, her five tails wagging in excitement, almost making her seem more like a puppy than a fox.

“Kaze!” she exclaims. “I’m so happy to have found you, my husband! Just as I promised, I’ve returned to your side!”

“Wh...how do you know my name? How did you even get in here?” he asks, once he has recovered enough from his shock to speak. “Wait, are you one of my neighbor’s kids? Did they ask you to play a prank on me or something?”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” she asks, looking a little forlorn before brightening again. “Well, I thought that might happen! Don’t worry, I can tell you everything!” And then, without waiting for a response from him, the girl launches into a story, introducing herself as Hinoka in the process. The story she tells him is one of a samurai named Kaze, one that she once fell in love with and married, and spent many happy years with and had many children with, before he eventually passed. Now, she claims to have met him again, in a new life.

Namely, she thinks the Kaze she is sitting on is her husband that she has waited nearly three hundred years for. Allegedly.

Gently, he nudges her off of his chest so he can sit up properly, and say, “Alright, you’re very convincing. Tell whoever sent you that they got me good, and get points for creativity. Still, kinda mean to use a little girl for a prank like this.”

“I am no little girl! I already told you that I’m a kitsune, didn’t I?”

“Come on, your tails will come right o-”

“Ow!” She lets out a yelp of pain when he pulls on one of her tails, trying to remove it to expose her costume. For a moment, he can only stare at her, as it dawns on him that this really isn’t a little girl.

“You can’t seriously be…”

“Still don’t believe me? Very well,” she says, and with a wave of her hand, a small tornado suddenly kicks up in his room, stunning him even more. However, the tornado does no harm, and instead simply tidies up the mess he left, that he still hasn’t chance to get cleaned up. Well, now it looks like he doesn’t have to.

It takes a moment for the shock to wear off, but once it does, he says, “Alright, alright...so you’re an ancient kitsune. Still not sure about me being your samurai husband, but...I guess the least I can do is let you stay here, since you came all this way for me.”

He decides to simply go through the motions and take this as it comes, because if he allows himself to think about it too much, he will probably drive himself insane. Instead, he gives her a tour of his apartment, and she is appalled at the mess, saying, “Allow me to clean the rest! And to cook for you as well! I must perform my wifely duties, since you...have very clearly needed that for a while.”

“Uh...okay, if you insist. I can show you where the vacuum cleaner and the washing machine are,” he says. “Oh, and the kitchen too. I don’t have much to cook, but you’re welcome to anything that you find.”

Hinoka simply stares at any of the appliances and electronics that he shows her, struggling to understand how the modern devices work. The vacuum simply coughs up dirt when she tries to use it, and the washing machine spills water and soap over, leaving even more of a mess for her to clean up. She tries not to let her lack of success get to her.

Her fox magic does a much quicker job of cleaning, she decides, and she soon ignores them in favor of doing it herself. Kaze watches in amazement, still hardly believing that any of this is real, as she cleans his apartment before his very eyes, all without the use of any of his appliances; all with the use of her own magic.

Soon enough, the messes are all cleaned up and his clothes are hanging to dry- he makes a note to put them in the drier later, because he doubts they will dry at the rate she thinks they will, hanging in his home like this- and she sets her mind on making him dinner. Whatever he has in his kitchen seems to be enough for her, though she says, “I won’t be able to use my magic for this, not if I want to give you the meal you deserve. I will figure out your kitchen in no time!”

She assures him out so that she can figure it out for herself, and he has a bad feeling about it, but decides to wait it out. He has never before seen anyone struggle this much with such basic appliances, and he wonders if she really is as old as she claims. Her claim of being a kitsune with powerful magic was true enough, so, at this point, he sees no reason not to believe that as well.

He is snapped out his thoughts by a loud sound, followed by a wail, and he jumps up, hurrying in the kitchen to make sure that she is okay. What he finds is his kitchen in complete disarray, and Hinoka, though fine otherwise, completely covered in soot. Kaze is not entirely sure how she managed such a disaster all on her own, but when she sees him, she starts crying even harder, and he quickly runs to her side, wanting to make her feel better as soon as possible.

“Hey, it’s fine,” he says. “You did your best, we can...we can get all this cleaned up, and maybe order in? You’ve already done a lot, so you don’t have to worry about cooking for me or anything.”

“B-but I….but I...just wanted to be your wife again!” she sobs. “I did everything I could, but I’m just...I’m just no good at this!”

“Hey, that’s not true at all. You’re better at housekeeping than I’ve ever been, and the kitchen doesn’t look much worse than it did before I cleaned it last week, you should have seen it,” he lies, hoping to cheer her up. “Do you want me to help you get yourself cleaned up now? I don’t know if you’ll know how to work my modern bathroom either, so…”

His bathroom is very small, definitely not intended for two people to share, but they manage, both of them cramming into the tight shower. Though Hinoka was very down about her failings, she immediately brightens as she marvels at the things that seem very mundane to her. She is not at all familiar with modern plumbing, and Kaze’s “ability” to control the temperature of the water impresses her to no end. Even when he insists that he isn’t doing anything special, she insists that he is, and that even with her foxfire, she struggles to make the water feel just right.

He feels a bit odd about washing this girl, who is practically a stranger to him, but being in a tight space completely naked was already odd enough, she takes it all in stride, seeing no problem with it. To her, she is just bathing with her husband, like she always used to.

But before, they didn’t have such luxuries as body wash and shampoo. His products aren’t particularly fancy, but since she has never seen anything of the sort, that makes no difference to her, and once he begins to wash her body, she melts under his touch, moaning happily and inspiring even more questionable feelings in him. He knows that he shouldn’t take advantage of his situation, but he finds that he can’t help exploring her body thoroughly as he washes her, leaving no place untouched before he shampoos her hair and her tails.

Once she is completely showered and rinsed off, he dries her and wraps her in a towel, carrying her in his arms to lay her down on his bed. “Do you want me to brush out your hair? And, um, your tails?” he asks, and Hinoka eagerly agrees.

As he does so, making sure to be extra gentle with her, she peacefully murmurs, “You always used to do this for me. Any time we came upon a hotspring…”

He isn’t sure how to react to a statement like that, so he simply finishes brushing her and when that is done, he pets her for a while, amazed at the softness of her tails. While he idly pets her, Hinoka becomes unable to ignore her growing arousal. She has spent centuries without him and without any other man to fill the void, and he has been so kind to her despite her struggles in adjusting to his modern life, and even pampered her after. She can’t help but invite him to have his way with her, raising up to support herself on her elbows and knees.

Her tails fan out as she murmurs, “Now, Kaze...aren’t you going to have me? I noticed those paintings...there were so many girls who resembled me, weren’t there? It’s because, even if you don’t remember our love, your soul still remembers me.”

Her statement and her actions are a lot to take in, but Kaze is weak. No matter how farfetched her claims of reincarnation may seem to him, the fact remains that he has fantasized about this too many times. He would be absolutely insane to turn down an adorable loli- and a fox girl, no less!- offering herself to him. Or maybe he already is insane, and his loneliness this Valentine’s Day has lead to him conjuring up this perfect hallucination. But, hallucination or not, he needs this, and he gets in position to fuck her, only for her to speak softly to him.

“Please be gentle,” she says. “It’s been hundreds of years since I was last penetrated. I never betrayed you, my love.”

“Uh, right, so I should…” He pulls back, kneeling behind her so that he can first press his tongue inside of her. Without any proper experience with this, it is hard to tell if he is doing it right, but judging by the way she whimpers and moans, grinding back against his face for more, he thinks that he is doing just fine.

Perhaps too good, because, as he eats her out, Hinoka begs him to get on with things, saying, “You’ve teased me enough! Please, just take me already!” Eventually, her demands become too much for him to resist, and he is soon back in position, the tip of his cock pressed against her small pussy.

As he buries himself inside of her, he is amazed by how tight she is, nearly floored by the sensation of it all. Like this, it is hard to believe that she has ever done this before. He would have assumed that she was a virgin, had she not told him she wasn’t, and he definitely finds it impossible to believe that she has really had several children, be with him in a past life, or anyone. There is simply no way that Hinoka is not a virgin.

But she takes him as if she has experience, crying out for him and pushing her tails back, wrapping them around his pelvis as she does. Some of her cries are easy to understand, as she begs for more or says his name, while others are more incoherent, and some are outright animalistic, more than proving her status as a kitsune. He is overwhelmed with desire for her, quickly losing himself in each thrust, desperate for more.

Together, it is not long before they have both lost themselves entirely, coming at the same time. For him, it is hardly his first orgasm, but there is something very different about finishing while buried inside of another, and for her, it is her first in so long that she had nearly forgotten what pleasure felt like. It is mindblowing for the both of them, and when they finally come to their senses, Kaze has moved so that they are laying on their sides, spooning up behind her.

“If I’m going to be honest,” he says, once he has caught his breath, “I’m still not sure I believe you about being your dead husband. I don’t know if you’re mixed up or not telling the truth, or if I really just have some deep memories locked away. But...if you’ll have me, I’m pretty sure I’d be able to love you just as much as Kaze the samurai did.”

With that, he tilts her head back so that he can kiss her on the forehead. In response, Hinoka rolls him, getting on top of him as she says, “I can live with that!” She straddles him, and already, he can feel his cock stirring in response.

“I just hope you can live with this! I’m going to need you to make up for the centuries I had to go without, after all!” With that, she lowers herself onto him, wasting no time as she begins to bounce up and down on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
